


bliss

by little_baby_kaiju



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Masturbation, Other, Porn, Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_baby_kaiju/pseuds/little_baby_kaiju
Summary: He has always found it difficult to relax enough to indulge, but when he does, it is blissful.





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> quick 100 word porny piece about reid jerking off. u can thank me later. I love my soft subby boy

He brushes a hand down his chest and moans softly. He lives for his alone time. He has always found it difficult to relax enough to indulge, but when he does, it is blissful. 

One hand inches its way down his stomach towards the leaking hardness bobbing there, whilst the other wiggles two fingers between his lips and sucks hard.

It doesn’t take long when he’s as riled up as he is. Pretty whines and bucking hips, he thinks of strong hands stroking him up and down instead of his own.

When he comes, fast and hard, it is blissful.


End file.
